


Outdoors Adventure

by AntarcticBird



Series: Kind of a Thing [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer break, the weather is nice, and Kurt has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoors Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a writing slump, so I wrote this ficlet to snap myself out of it. And since I have this thing written now, I figured I might as well post it. :) I'm still planning to add plot to this 'verse. In the meantime, here's some mature-rated fluff! Enjoy! <3

Blaine looks up from his seat on the stairs outside the library when he hears footsteps. He lowers his book, squints against the bright afternoon sun.

“Hey,” he says happily.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt says back, grinning down at him, his pink hair so bright in the sun, the piercing in his eyebrow glinting. “Sorry, am I late?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Nope. I finished my shift early. The boss told me they didn't need me anymore today. It's completely empty in there and I've been done with all my tasks since before lunch.”

Kurt nods. “I guess most people don't hang out at the library during the summer.”

“I don't _hang out_ at the library,” Blaine points out. “It's my summer job!”

“Mmm.” Kurt smiles at him warmly. “My sweet little nerd.”

“Libraries aren't nerdy,” Blaine insists. “Besides, I totally have … other places. That I like to hang out in.”

“Oh, of course!” Kurt agrees. “So if you hadn't been working here today, you wouldn't have spent your afternoon in there while I was working my own summer job at my dad's garage?”

Blaine laughs. “No? I probably would have been at your dad's garage too.”

Kurt frowns at him. “What for?”

“Uh, to watch you walk around in coveralls and do all kinds of sexy things with your hands?”

Kurt sits down next to him on the steps, leans over to kiss the side of his nose. “Clearly you have never hung out at a garage if you think anything I do in there is even remotely sexy.”

Blaine blushes. “Maybe it's not the work so much that I like to watch.”

“Then what?”

“Seriously?”

Kurt bumps their shoulders together. “Come on. Indulge me, please?”

Blaine rolls his eyes at him, but then meets his gaze and smirks. “I like to watch _you_. Okay? You are the thing I find most sexy.”

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it?”

“Well, now that you mention it -” Blaine starts, waggling his eyebrows, but Kurt holds up both hands, shaking his head determinedly.

“Ew, no, Blaine, do _not_ go there. I swear if you turn this into a dirty joke you can go home by yourself this afternoon.”

Blaine pouts at him. “You wouldn't.”

“I would.”

“But we have plans!”

“Absolutely, we do,” Kurt agrees, standing up and extending a hand toward Blaine to help him up. “So, come on. We don't have all day.”

“My parents won't be back before ten. At the earliest. Probably way later.”

“Still. The earlier we start, the more time we have.”

Blaine really can't argue with that. “You're really hot when you get all determined,” he tells Kurt.

Kurt grins at him and leads Blaine over to where he's parked his car. “For the record?” He makes sure no one's around to see before crowding Blaine against the side of his car to kiss him, a long and lingering kiss that makes Blaine's toes curl in his boat shoes. “I like watching you too. Especially when you're all focused on something. I find you very sexy when you're reading.”

“Really?” Blaine whispers, their faces still so close he can feel Kurt's breath on his lips, and he very much just wants to get him home already.

“You get that look on your face,” Kurt says. “That far-away, serious look. I love that look. It's _hot_.”

“Thank you.”

“Or when you get excited about something,” Kurt continues. “The way your eyes light up when you start talking five hundred miles a minute.”

“It's not annoying when I do that?”

Kurt shakes his head, kisses him again, whispers, “You have no idea how much it turns me on how smart you are.”

“I can't believe that me being boring is what gets you going.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, his face so close their lips brush as he talks. “ _You_ are what gets me going.”

Blaine groans and kisses him and then hurries to get in the car. They really really need to get home. Right now. There are things that they need to do.

**

It's a sunny day. Not hot in that gross and sticky kind of way, just pleasantly warm and nice and perfect for spending a lot of time outside in Blaine's big empty backyard.

There's a spot that Kurt likes just by the tall fence in the back. It's a wide grassy patch between the tool shed and an old apple tree, about three times the size of a picnic blanket and completely shielded from view; it can't be seen from Blaine's house and it can't be seen from the neighbors' garden either.

They've made out there a few times already this summer and Blaine immediately walks through the house and out onto the back porch once they get home, grabbing the soft blanket and pillows out of the hall closet along the way.

“Are you hungry?” he asks Kurt, who's stepping out onto the porch right behind him.

Kurt shakes his head, wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his face against the back of Blaine's neck. “How about,” he says, voice low and seductive, “you set everything up for us in our spot and I get us some water from your kitchen?”

“And then we can cuddle?” Blaine teases, leaning back against Kurt who is warm and solid and smells so amazing. “And make out?”

“Among other things.”

“Sounds good to me,” Blaine agrees, briefly closing his eyes as Kurt sucks a wet kiss into the curve of his neck.

“I'll be right back,” Kurt promises, and hurries off.

Blaine walks over to their corner behind the shed and busies himself shaking out the blanket, arranging it just so on the grass, tugging at the corners until it's neat enough for his taste. He puts the pillows down next to each other and fluffs them a bit, and before he's even completely done, Kurt is already back, setting down a pitcher of water and two glasses on a tray next to their blanket.

“Hi again,” Blaine says, kneeling down right in the middle of the blanket, unable to keep the wide grin off his face as he blinks up at his boyfriend.

“Let's cut the small talk,” Kurt decides, kneeling down as well and crowding in close immediately, sliding his arms over Blaine's shoulders and pulling him in firmly. “I've missed you so much all day.”

And then they're kissing, deep and enthusiastic, and Blaine hugs him around the waist, tilts his head back for him, and can't hold back the desperate little noise he makes. He's been waiting for this all week.

“Missed you too,” he gasps between kisses, threads his fingers into Kurt's pink hair. “Been thinking about you – all through my shift -”

Kurt lets out a little laugh, one hand sliding down Blaine's back and firmly squeezing his ass. “Did you just admit to having had dirty thoughts in the library? At work?”

Blaine chuckles, kisses Kurt's ear. “I guess I did. What's wrong with that?”

Kurt groans. “Nothing. In fact, there is absolutely everything right with that. That's -” He sucks in a breath as Blaine gently bites that spot under his jaw. “So hot. Oh god, Blaine. That's … _so hot_.”

“We can go inside,” Blaine suggests, because with the way Kurt's already breathing heavily, groping him and crowding his body against Blaine's to press their groins together, he somehow doesn't think that they'll stop at making out today. He hopes they won't. They don't have this much uninterrupted time to themselves every day.

Well. They do have plenty of it over the summer. But so far they haven't always taken full advantage of it because Blaine's just been feeling so unsexy once shirtless-season started, and now he feels starved for Kurt. Fortunately for him, Kurt seems just as desperately horny, so that works out well for both of them.

“Actually,” Kurt pulls back a little, bites his lip.

“What is it?” Blaine wants to know.

Kurt's smile turns wicked, which is an almost unfairly sexy look on him. “We can absolutely go inside later and take this upstairs. I want that. But … you can say no if this is weird, but I'd kind of like to try something else first.”

“Like what?”

“Like -” Kurt shrugs. “Could we … here?”

Blaine blinks at him. “You mean -”

“Outside,” Kurt explains. “Round one. Right here. I mean, we have a blanket and pillows and no one can see us and … I've just been thinking about it for _weeks_ and I -”

“Hold on,” Blaine interrupts, needing to get this right. “You want to have sex out here behind my parents' tool shed?”

Kurt blushes a little. “...Yes?”

“Okay.”

“Wait, seriously?” Kurt meets his eyes, and he looks really, really excited now. “You want to?”

Blaine laughs. “In what universe would I ever say no to sex with you?”

“You don't think it's weird? I just had this on the bucket list for basically ever and -”

“You have a sex bucket list?”

“What, you don't?”

Blaine kisses his cheek. “Of course I do. I'm just really turned on by the thought that you do too.”

“We should compare items later,” Kurt suggests. “Right now, I believe we have, uh, other things to take care of.”

“We do,” Blaine agrees, very happy with this development. “Definitely. Important things. Things that cannot wait.”

“You're such a dork,” Kurt says, but it sounds so affectionate it makes Blaine feel warm all over.

They go back to kissing, with purpose this time now that they know what they're doing. Blaine lets Kurt push him down onto the blanket, stretches out on his back comfortably as Kurt lowers himself down on top of him. Within seconds, Kurt's straddling Blaine's thighs and pressing their chests together, his body covering Blaine's almost completely. He is warm and heavy on top of him and Blaine loves that feeling. It feels like being taken care of.

“This is nice,” he breathes, as Kurt kisses a path down his neck, one hand slipping under his shirt to caress the skin where Blaine's belly pops out a bit over the waistband of his jeans.

“I should hope so,” Kurt says, and Blaine can feel his grin against the side of his neck. “That's the point, isn't it?”

Blaine cards his fingers through his hair and pulls him up for a deep kiss; it's such a beautiful day and it's about to get so much better and he's so _happy_. Kurt makes him so happy. “Get on with it then,” he whispers, and giggles as Kurt bites at his jaw lightly.

“Bossy.”

“You love it.”

“I kind of do. Okay.” Kurt lowers his hips to Blaine's and grinds down and the kiss breaks as they both gasp out loud – Blaine has been hard pretty much since they started kissing and he can feel Kurt equally as hard rubbing against him.

It feels amazing, being so close to him; it just never gets boring or old or something that Blaine simply takes for granted. He's still so amazed that they get to do this, that they're in love, that they can share this. Not just the sex, but this … closeness. 

They have fun together. They're adventurous (they're having sex _outside_ in the _middle of the day_ for crying out loud). But with all their fun and adventures, they're always most of all so very comfortable with each other.

He _loves_ Kurt. So much. And he knows, he just knows that Kurt loves him back. He knows because Kurt tells him, all the time. He knows because they're doing this, together, something so silly and fantastic and he loves every moment of it. He knows because Kurt promises it's true even when Blaine feels boring or lame, even when Blaine gets insecure, even when they fight and even when Blaine feels he's done nothing to deserve it, Kurt looks at him and promises that it's true, and Blaine believes him. That it's love. Because he's never felt sexier than he does when Kurt wants him. He's never felt happier than he does when Kurt makes him laugh. He's never felt safer than when Kurt takes him in his arms and holds him close. And all he ever wants to do is to make Kurt feel all the same things; he wants him to feel precious and beautiful and appreciated and so, so loved.

Because Blaine looks at him and he doesn't even have the words for what he feels for Kurt. It's so _much_. He looks at him, at his lovely face and his body he knows so well, his bright pink hair and the piercings in his ears and his eyebrow, the way his grin curls the corners of his mouth. He looks at him and there's all this love he feels for him. It's so, so much, he doesn't even know what to do with all of it; all he knows how to do is keep feeling it.

“You feel so good,” Kurt whispers against his neck, and Blaine hums in response.

“So do you.” He slips a hand into Kurt's back pocket to pull him in closer and Kurt thrusts forward in response once, twice, and then scrambles off of Blaine, already breathing heavily.

“Pants,” he gasps.

Blaine lets out a low whining sound, grabs after Kurt desperately. “No, come back here!”

“Get your pants off,” Kurt tells him breathlessly, already reaching for Blaine's button and zipper, making quick work of both before starting to tug at the waistband.

Blaine can't hold back a frustrated moan but he has to admit that Kurt's idea is a good one and this whole thing is about to get so much better if they can just get the clothes out of the way. So he lets Kurt tug his pants and briefs off his legs before going for Kurt's own pants, helping him to struggle out of them.

Both of them finally, blissfully naked, Kurt rolls back on top of him to straddle his thighs, their now naked erections brushing together between their bellies as Kurt lowers his hips to Blaine's.

And oh yeah okay that is better, so much better, so _fucking amazing_ , Blaine sucks in a sharp breath as Kurt moans above him. Loudly. For just a moment Blaine worries about the neighbors hearing them, but it's a work day, they're not there, no one can hear them like this. It's only them, the two of them, together, being adventurous.

“I love you,” Blaine breathes, because he just wants to say it. Somehow, it feels important; they're out here behind the tool shed having sex under the open summer sky and even apart from that, it's always true.

“Love you too,” Kurt whispers, and kisses him as he reaches between them to align their dicks perfectly and starts moving with purpose.

They've done this so many times by now, so many different ways, and Blaine realizes as he clings to him tightly and feels arousal spike higher and higher throughout his body that they still haven't done everything. There's always something new left for them, always another adventure.

Fuck, sometimes it's like every time Kurt looks at him is something new, every time they touch, every time they kiss it's a whole new world, just as exciting as it was that first time in Blaine's room when they were working on their class project together, not yet knowing how important they'd be to each other one day.

“This is crazy,” Blaine gasps as his own hips start bucking up against Kurt's, want running hot through his veins, he needs him closer, closer, _closer_...

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. “It's perfect.” He grinds down harder, rubs against Blaine faster, almost frantic, his breath coming loud and labored, his hands digging into Blaine's shoulders _hard_.

Blaine's hands find his hips, grab on hard for a few thrusts before traveling up Kurt's back; he can feel the muscles under his skin shifting even through the layer of his shirt that he hasn't taken off.

And this is insane, this is completely crazy, they're behind his tool shed in the garden on a picnic blanket, naked from the waist down, making love. Because that's what it is, isn't it? Even when it's fast and frenzied like this.

He comes quickly, with a low moan, his back arching, fingers digging into Kurt's back as pleasure spikes through him, a dizzying wave of white-hot bliss that makes his muscles seize up, makes his entire body shake and tremble with the intensity of it.

Kurt follows just a moment later, hips bucking wildly, mouth dropped open and eyes squeezed shut as he rides out the waves on top of Blaine.

Blaine slumps back against the blanket underneath him, aftershocks rippling hotly under his skin, watches Kurt rocking himself through his own pleasure until he is spent.

Kurt groans loudly once he's done, and just kind of tips forward, panting against Blaine's neck.

They hold each other as they come down slowly, and Blaine just feels … amazing. He feels amazing. That's how he always feels after sex with Kurt, but this time he feels almost wild with it – they had sex _outside_. Kurt had the idea and they just went for it, and this is _insane_ , what has he ever done to be so lucky?

“Oh my god,” he manages still a little breathlessly. “I can't believe we just did that.”

“Me neither,” Kurt tells him and lets out a small laugh. “God, Blaine. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he promises. “What else is on your bucket list?” 

Kurt kisses his ear and lifts his head to grin down at him. “Oh, a lot of interesting things. But maybe we should do one of yours first.”

“I could be okay with that,” Blaine tells him, kisses him again, and starts thinking.


End file.
